Diana Chesney
Diana Chesney (1927 (Mandalay, Burma) — May, 2004 (Woodland Hills, California)) was a British actress who appeared in both films and television series from the 1940s to the 1980s, including a few episodes of the sitcom, Hogan's Heroes. Short Biography Diana was born in Mandalay, Burma, where her father, a British Major was stationed. Her family returned to Britain before the war. She decided to become an actress at the age of 12, after seeing a Bette Davis film. Diana attended the Royal Academy of Dramatic Art in London, with her first stage appearance in a road company production of Show Boat. She would spend four years helping to entertain British and Americans troops during World War II in such places as Egypt, Iraq and Libya. An attack by a Luftwaffe bomber on a train that was carrying her and her fellow entertainers would make her reluctant to travel by train. After the war, she would start working in British film, soon appearing in such films as The King and I and All at Sea, and television shows as Quatermass II, while continuing to work in the theatre. In 1961, Diana would move to the United States, where she would continue her acting career, appearing in such series as Bewitched, Hogan's Heroes, McMillan & Wife, Night Gallery, Cannon and Fantasy Island, and in such films as Swashbuckler, Rescue from Gilligan's Island and The Great Mouse Detective, as well as starring in the short-lived series, Fair Exchange. She died in May 2004 from cancer at the Motion Picture Home in Woodland Hill, California. Filmography * Robin Hood: Men in Tights (1993) * The Great Mouse Detective (1986) (voice) * Help Wanted: Male (1982) (TV) * Suddenly, Love (1978) (TV) * Rescue from Gilligan's Island (1978) (TV) * Swashbuckler (1976) * Airport 1975 (1975) (uncredited) * Murduck's Gang (1973) (TV) * The King's Pirate (1967) * Munster, Go Home! (1966) * Fair Exchange (1962) * Strongroom (1962) (TV Series) * Three on a Spree (1961) * Dangerous Afternoon (1961) * Saturday Night and Sunday Morning (1960) (uncredited) * An Honourable Murder (1960) (uncredited) * The Shakedown (1960) * In the Nick (1960) * Man Accused (1959) (uncredited) * Top Floor Girl (1959) * Web of Suspicion (1959) (uncredited) * Links of Justice (1958) (uncredited) * Gideon of Scotland Yard (1958) (uncredited) * A Woman of Mystery (1958) * Rock You Sinners (1957) * All at Sea (1957) * It Could Be You (1957) (TV Series) * Son of a Stranger (1957) * Shadow of a Man (1956) * The King and I (1956) * Three's Company (1954) * Love in Waiting (1948) Notable TV Guest Appearances * Fantasy Island playing "Madame Moreau" in episode: "The Curse of the Moreaus/My Man Friday" (episode # 6.1) 16 October 1982 * Buck Rogers in the 25th Century playing "Hag" in episode: "The Golden Man" (episode # 2.7) 19 February 1981 * Ellery Queen playing "Edna, the maid" in episode: "The Adventure of the Two-Faced Woman" (episode # 1.18) 29 February 1976 * The Six Million Dollar Man playing "Jessica" (uncredited) in episode: "Outrage in Balinderry" (episode # 2.21) 19 April 1975 * Cannon playing "Cleaning Woman" in episode: "Lady in Red" (episode # 4.4) 2 October 1974 * McMillan & Wife playing "Flo" in episode: "Death of a Monster, Birth of a Legend" (episode # 3.1) 30 September 1973 * Anna and the King playing "Lady Ramsey" in episode: "Pilot" (episode # 1.1) 17 September 1972 * Bewitched playing "Enchantra" in episode: "Adam, Warlock or Washout" (episode # 8.14) 29 December 1971 * The Doris Day Show playing "Mother Kingsley" in episode: "To England with Doris (episode # 4.10) 15 November 1971 * Night Gallery playing "Maid" in episode: "The Diary" (episode # 2.22) 10 November 1971 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Berta Burkhalter" in episode: "That's No Lady, That's My Spy" (episode # 6.17) 24 January 1971 * Nanny and the Professor playing "Dr. Lois Hare" in episode: "The Tyrannosaurus Tibia" (episode # 1.9) 18 March 1970 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Hotel Clerk" in episode: "The Big Picture" (episode # 5.8) 14 November 1969 * Land of the Giants playing "Nell" in episode: "Giants and All That Jazz" (episode # 2.6) 26 October 1969 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Goldilocks, Radio Operator" in episode: "The Return of Major Bonacelli" (episode # 4.25) 15 March 1969 * It Takes a Thief playing "Landlady" in episode: "The Funeral Is on Mundy" (episode # 2.20) 11 March 1969 * The Queen & I playing "Saleslady" in episode: "Duffy's Cruise" (episode # 1.1) 16 January 1969 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Woman's Clerk" in episode: "Man in a Box" (episode # 4.14) 28 December 1968 * Second Hundred Years playing "Liz" in episode: "Little Lady X" (episode # 1.3) 20 September 1967 * Occasional Wife playing "Cleaning Lady" in episode: "An Affair to Forget" (episode # 1.28) 18 April 1967 * The Monkees playing "Mrs. Weefers" in episode: "The Chaperone" (episode 1.9) 7 November 1966 * The Farmer's Daughter playing "Felicia Bentley" in episode: "Twelve Angry Women" (episode # 3.25) 11 March 1966 * The Farmer's Daughter playing "English Lady" in episode: "Jewel Beyond Compare" (episode # 3.13) 17 December 1965 * Bewitched playing "Hagatha" in episode: "Speak the Truth" (episode # 2.14) 16 December 1965 * The Farmer's Daughter playing "Mrs. Bate" in episode: "Forever Is a Cast Iron Mess" (episode # 3.5) 18 October 1965 * The Baileys of Balboa playing "Lady Cowdry" in episode: "Sam and the Sea Monster" (episode # 1.26) 1 April 1965 * The Rogues playing "Actress" in episode: "House of Cards" (episode # 1.5) 11 October 1964 * Glynis playing "Miss Fuller" in episode: "Crime After a Fashion" (episode # 1.13) 18 December 1963 * The Vise playing "Barbara" in episode: "Under Suspicion" (episode # 6.19) 4 September 1961 * Man from Interpol playing "Mullins" in episode: "The Case of Mike Krello" (episode # 1.16) 1 January 1960 * No Hiding Place playing "Customer" in episode: "The Sharp Knife" (episode # 1.6) 21 October 1959 * The Vise playing "Jessica" in episode: "The Big Stone" (episode # 7.3) January 1959 * The Vise playing "Miss Smale" in episode: "1000 Alibis" (episode # 6.32) 4 December 1959 * The Vise playing "Janet" in episode: "The Black Widow" (episode # 6.12) 17 July 1959 * The Vise playing "Mary Jane" in episode: "The White Cane" (episode # 5.34) 1958 * The Vise playing "Evelyn Hayward" in episode: "The Man Who Was Twice" (episode # 5.28) 1958 * The Vise playing "Mrs. Bowman" in episode: "Hidden Money" (episode # 5.13) 1957 * The Vise playing "Mabel" in episode: "Hands Across the Seas" (episode # 5.2) 20 September 1957 * Quatermass II playing "Secretary" in episode: "The Mark" (episode # 1.2) 29 October 1955 * Douglas Fairbanks, Jr., Presents playing "2nd Nurse" in episode: "The Surgeon" (episode # 1.6) 11 February 1953 External Links * Obit from the Messengers Online * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * Webstalag 13 * The Hofbrau * Diana Chesney in the Internet Movie Database Chesney, DianaChesney, DianaChesney, DianaChesney, DianaChesney, DianaChesney, DianaChesney, DianaChesney, Diana